naruto and sakura -a love
by Coreyjohnsson
Summary: sakura gets forced to stay with naruto for a week. things didn't turn out as expected
1. Chapter 1

Naruto woke up in his lonely, trashed apartment. getting up he looked around his house for his clock. he looked through his dirty clothes in the corner of his room behind his door...nothing. he looked through his dresser drawers and on top of his dresser in the other corner parallel to his pile of clothes on the other side of his door...still nothing. he looked on his trashed table next to his bed, moving his lamp, trash and a picture of team 7 he stopped to look at it. looking at the 4 year old picture of when he was 12. he saw his crush Sakura Haruno on the right. on the opposing side he saw his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. in the middle he saw himself Naruto Uzumaki. behind the three he saw his sense kakashi hatake. the three of them where just becoming friends when this was taken. then sasuke left konoha. sakura was left with no one to love. and naruto was left somewhere in the middle...he put it down continuing to look for his only clock. he looked under his bed...nothing. he looked on top digging through his orange comforter and sheets.

"there it is!" he said excitedly. he looked at the time. "its 8:00 im gunna be late!" he turned around to exit his room but hesitated "wait, im on vacation" he started "i can do whatever i want for the next 2 weeks"

he tossed his clock somewhere in his room and walked to his next room being the kitchen. "im starving" he said befor stopping yet again. "whats that smell?" naruto asked. "**smells like rotten milk**" the kyuubi said from inside naruto. "gross! i better find it" he said before tearing apart his kitchen. he looked everywhere in his dish piled sink, dish piled table, his half-eaten roman dishes in the fridge. he couldn't find it. he then looked in his light brown cupboards. above his tan, dish filled counter...nothing he now looked under his sink. "found it" he said taking it and putting it in his trash then emptying it outside in the dumpster around the back of the apartment complex. he re-entered his house, and got some instant roman cooking. "mmmmm thats how you start a morning, the smell of roman" naruto said with a big sniff.

when it was finally dont cooking naruto slurped it down and through the dish in the sink with the rest. he then got dressed and headed out the door for the day.

"where to go...where to gooo?" he asked himself out loud.

"**lets go to the konochi club!**" the kyuubi suggested.**  
**

"where not going to watch a bunch of strippers" naruto said alittle disturbed.

"**common you never wanna do anything i wanna do**" kyuubi complained.

"shut up, im only 16 anyway, they wont let me in so drop it" naruto said in conclusion. turning the corner and walking passed a roman shop and stopping in front of a pool house. "you wanna go swimming?" naruto asked the kyuubi.

"**fine" **the kyuubi anwered giving up.

naruto entered the pool house seeing that they redesigned the whole layout. he approached the swim suite stand. which was just to the left of the entrance, purchasing a pair of orange trunks. he then proceeded to the men's changing room.

he began to change when he heard a group of girls just on the other side of the wall. naruto being the student of **Jiraiya **the most perverted person in konoha decided to take a peek. he spawned a shadow-clone and climbed on his shoulders opening a tan Ceiling panel and climbing into the ceiling. then releasing the clone into a cloud of smoke, he crawled his way over to where he heard showers below. he lifted another panel to see sakura and ino sakuras best friend taking a shower. he quickly closed the panel knowing he'd get slugged by sakura if he got caught 'peeping' on them, but as he quickly crawled the panels cracked and fell out from below him. he quickly fell as well, landing on a pile of drywall.

"naruto!" sakura and ino yelled in shock.

naruto didn't even try to explain. he just ran as fast as he could. out of the women's changing room, down the hall, pasted the front desk, and out the door going down the road.

sakura getting dressed as fast as she could and pursuing him, not far behind. ino doing the same was just alittle behind sakura.

"get back here" sakura yelled "im gunna get you ya little pervert"

"im sorry sakura" he yelled back out of breath as he turned down an alley to a dead end.

"oh my god, im dead..." he said turning around to see...no one. he looked around and notice it was quiet.

"you little bastard!" sakura screamed landing on him from above. she turned him on his back to face him. pulling her fist way back and bringing it in colliding with his face. making a sickening sound that echoed off the two story buildings and out of the alley. his head dug into the dirt a few inches, sakura pulled back again but her hand was grabbed.

"thats enough sakura look at him, i think hes sorry" ino exclaimed.

sakura took a look and was about to speak when she was cut off by naruto.

"sakura i cant feel my face" he said raising his hand to catch the next possible punch.

"good you deserve it, peeping on me taking a shower!" sakura said annoyed.

"no sakura...i cant see" he said as blood ran down his cheek from his left eye.

"good now you wont go around stalking naked women, will you!' sakura said still angry.

"he needs to go to the hospital" ino said worrying.

"ill take him to lady tsunade" she said. tsunade being the top medic-ninja and the hokage of konoha.

"common naruto lets go get your face fixed" she said walking off

"sakura, i can't see remember" he said standing and trembling.

"oh common" she said grabbing his hand and marching off.

they were relatively close to the hokage mansion, but it was still a 20 minute walk.

they walked for what seemed like forever. sakura was finally feeling some guilt.

"**you didnt even say sorry"** inner sakura blamed.

"he deserved it!" sakura thought.

"**you should still apologize**" inner sakura told herself.

"naruto?" sakura asked to make sure he was listening.

"yea?" naruto said

"i...im sorry for hitting you" she said apologizing.

"its ok sakura i deserved it" he replied.

"no! i shouldnt have hit you now except the damn apology" she spat

"ok...ok i do" he said quickly.

"where here naruto lets go"

after explaining the story.

"you did what!" tsunade asked.

"peeked into the girls showers..." naruto said ashamed.

"and you did what!" tsunade asked sakura this time.

"beat the shit out of him for it" sakura said ashamed as well.

"wow, what am i gunna do with you two" she asked wrapping narutos head with medical tape. across his eyes and passed his ears. then she placed her palms over narutos eyes, here hands glowing a blue ora healing his eye.

"he should be better in a week" she said aloud.

"a week!" naruto asked saddened.

"its better then forever!" tsunade yelled.

"in the mean time sakura will be your personal care taker" tsunade stated

"what why me?" she asked.

"because you did this!" tsunade answered

"my parents wont approve" sakura argued.

"oh yes they will because its your next mission" tsunade said with a smirk.

sakura lowered her head "yes ma'am"

"now head home and pack your things for the next week, i'll take naruto there meet us in an hour." tsunade informed sakura.

"ok see you then" sakura answered still upset as she walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

tsunade, sakura, and naruto met at naruto's apartment an hour later.

standing outside tsunade said "ok hes all yours" with a grin.

"ok, common naruto" sakura said taking his hand and guiding him up the stairs.

"cya granny" naruto said excitedly.

opening the door to a trashed kitchen sakura said "naruto your house is a pigsty!"

"sorry sakura, if i could see id clean it for you" naruto said allitle depressed.

"its alright naruto." she said "you better go take a shower your face is all bloody and your hair is greasy."

"ok" he said walking over to his bathroom door. "sakura how am i supposed to take a shower if i can't see"

"well im sure as hell not helping you, just feel for shit" sakura said a little pissed.

"ok i'll try" he answered

he walked into the bathroom and got undressed. then he turned the water on, felt it to make sure it wasn't to hot or cold, and climbed in beginning his shower. sakura was in the kitchen cleaning when she heard naruto fall. he was trying to reach out to grab his soap when he lost his footing, sending him over the side of the tub and onto the floor.

"naruto are you alright" sakura asked from the other side of the door.

"i landed on my stomach, i think im gunna puke" he yelled

"grab a towel im coming in" she said taking a moment before walking in. she stood by the closed door and looked at naruto.

"**he looks so fuck-able when hes all shinny**" inner sakura teased.

"shut up, hes sick" sakura said to herself.

naruto began puking in the toilet. he did this for a couple moments before sakura asked "do you need anything"

naruto spiting a few times said "yea, i need some water" and began gagging and puking some more.

after naruto finished he reached out and sakura placed it in his hand he took the cup sipping it carefully. they were now in the kitchen.

"thanks" he said gratefully.

"did you even get a chance to clean yourself?" sakura asked

"no" he answered still shaking from throwing up.

sakura sighed "common ill help you"

"sakura really im fine" naruto said selfishly

"naruto you owe me anyway for peeping on me" she said seriously.

"fine" naruto said standing up.

sakura then took his hand and led him to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. she then turned the water on filling the tub.

naruto realizing she was making a bath said "uhh sakura why are you filling the tub and not the shower?"

"because i don't wanna get my clothes all wet" she answered

she then took his hand and moved him over to the side of the tub.

"drop the towel" she said

"dont say it like that, this isn't a porn video" naruto said lowering his towel to the floor.

"**thats not a bad idea**" inner sakura stated.

"shut up damn it!" sakura thought to her inner self.

"**im just saying look at him, you gotta have a little fun this is your chance"** inner sakura said seriously.

naruto climbed into his tub and sat down, when he heard something drop. "sakura what was that?"

"your towel silly" she said sounding different.

he now felt and heard the water moving.

"**we have a guest**" the kyuubi said "**she looks hot**" he said teasing naruto because he couldn't see.

"fuck you" naruto thought to the kyuubi.

"sakura what are you doing i thought you didn't want to get your clothes wet" he asked puzzled.

"im not my clothes are over on your towel" she said.

naruto blushed and sakura began cleaning him she started by shampooing his bright yellow hair. then rinsed. next she got a wash cloth and started rubbing his face with it, then rinsing it. she then proceeded to his chest and down to his belly button where the water began. so she leaned forward to reach his back. her breasts made contact with his chest. making him gasp.

"are you ok" she said sitting back.

"yea i just got surprised when your boobs.." he was cut off.

"...touched your chest." she finished for him.

she then hugged him. naruto felt her breasts once again on his chest.

"there are you over it" she said

"ye...yeah its out of my system" he answered

she then finished his back, and rinsed him.

"ok naruto lets do your arias" she said a little blush

"sakura im blind not handy caped, i can wash my 'parts'" he said

"naruto its not up for discussion, i said you owe me now get above the water" she said with a heavy voice.

naruto stood on his knees, bringing his manhood out of the water. sakura then began to wash his 'zone'. naruto became a bright red as he felt himself erect. sakuras face turned red as well. she finished naruto's penis and put the wash cloth in his hand.

"you can wash your own ass" she said.

"did you really just wanna wash my penis?" he asked.

"NO" she answered. "**YES**" inner sakura interrupted.

naruto quickly washed his ass and was about to was his legs when sakura snatched the cloth back.

"ill do your legs" sakura said in a rush. she then started from his hip and went down his outer thigh stopping at his knee and coming back up his inner thigh. her arm brushed his cock on the way back up. she finished his left and did the same with his right, brushing his penis. she then did both of his calfs and his feet.

"all done" she said. "do you wanna clean me?"

"sakura i'd love to but im blind" he said disappointed.

"ill help you" she said putting the cloth in his hand.

she then guided his hand to her breasts, washing them eroticly focusing on her nipples.

"just like that" she said removing her hand.

naruto continued this motion and asked "why are you acting like this"

"because i owe you now, you only saw me and i just felt you...its only fair." she answered.

naruto smiled as he slowly moved the wash cloth down her stomach, under the water and to her vagina. he cleaned gently, careful not to hurt her. he then moved back up, over her breasts and over her shoulder to her back. as he finished he told her to turn around and stand on her knees. she did and he reached out with his empty hand and clarified where her ass was. then he brought the was cloth to it and washed. sakura was surprised at how well he was doing without his sight, not missing a single spot. he then brought it down to her thigh, starting from her upper outer thigh and took it between her legs, making sure he brushed her part with his arm as she did to him. after finishing both legs and feet sakura washed her own hair to ovoid the chance of naruto getting soap in her eyes.

upon finishing she stood up and got naruto out before getting out herself. she then hugged naruto and whispered "thanks" in his ear. then she dried and clothed herself and him as well. leading him into, the now clean kitchen.

"are you hungry" she asked.

"im starving" he answered "what time is it"

"10:13" she said "ill just make us some instant roman"

"ok" he said excitedly.

as she cooked she asked naruto where shed be sleeping.

"the bed" he answered

"well where are you sleeping" she asked

"oh well i guess we will have to share" he said in realization

"ok" she said as she brought two bowls of roman to the table. setting his in front of him and putting a pair of chop sticks in his hands. "eat up"

they finished and went in narutos room to lay down. naruto stripped down into his boxers and felt his way to the bed, lifting the comforter and climbing in. sakura changed into some pajama pants and climbed in as well, reaching out and hitting the lights.

"goodnight naruto" sakura said

"**night sexy ass**" inner sakura said.

"night sakura" naruto answered

"**night round tits**" the kyuubi said

"shut the fuck up" naruto and sakura both thought to there insides.

they then went to bed for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

sakura awoke first the next morning.

"naruto wake up its morning" she said

"man, what time is it?" he asked.

she looked at the clock which was where it should be on the table beside the bed.

"7:44" she answered.

"in the morning!?" he started rolling back over and muttering "wake me up at noon"

"naruto im not here to do that shit, im here to help you, which means when im getting up you are to." she stated. grabbing his hand and pulling out of bed.

sighing naruto said "ok fine"

sakura pulled naruto into the kitchen and made him some scambbled eggs.

"here naruto eat some eggs there better for you then roman" she said placing the plate in front of him and putting chopsticks in his hand.

"i don't like eggs" naruto said "cant i have some roman"

"naruto you need to eat healthier, your out of roman anyway" she lectured.

"are we going shopping then?" he asked.

"i dont have any money" she answered "do you"

"i dunno, go check my wallet its in my top drawer" he said stuffing some egg in his mouth.

sakura walked into his room and opened his sock/boxer drawer. she dug around a moment, found his wallet and opened it. it was empty besides a picture of team 7 that was in the card pocket. she then answered. "nope your broke"

naruto laughed "no im not"

"what do you mean" sakura asked putting his wallet back.

"move my dresser" he informed.

"ok" she said moving it. "now what"

"find the spot where the carpet is raised and lift it up" naruto instructed

sakura did so noticing a loose board. she pulled it up revealing stacks of money.

"holy shit naruto, do you rob banks now" she asked surprised.

"no, my mom and dad wanted to insure i never had a money problem" he answered.

sakura grabbed a stack and put everything back in place. walking out into the kitchen she asked.

"are you ready to go shopping"

"yea, after you help me get dressed" he said.

sakura took his plate over to the sink and dropped it in. then took his hand and led him to the bedroom. she got him dressed into an orange-T and some blue shorts. she then got dressed herself into a pink shirt and black short shorts. they were soon out the door and on there way to a store.

"where do you wanna go grocery shopping at?" she asked.

"i usually go to 'Konoha General" but it doesn't matter." he said not paying much attention because sakura was holding his hand.

"well, i usually go to 'Denechi's Groceries' but thats to far so we'll just go to your store." sakura informed.

they walked for a little while, it was silent so sakura was thinking.

_"what the hell did i do last night" she thought. "do i really like naruto?"_

_"__**hell yea we do**__" inner sakura yelled._

_"no its gotta just be the hormones" she thought some more._

naruto was also thinking about the past night.

_"i cant believe sakura did that" he said puzzled._

_"thats not like her" he thought some more _

_"__**who cares, lets use that to our advantage"**__ the kyuubi said_

_"no thats not right" naruto told the fox. _

his thoughts were broke as sakura said

"were here"

naruto and sakura walked around the store, sakura was asking naruto about the foods.

"egg roles?" she asked

"yea" he answered. she placed it in the cart.

"rice balls"

"yeah"

"do you need milk?"

"sure"

"1%, 2%?"

"i drink whole"

"ok"

"anything else to drink" she asked

"yeah i like this soda" he said reaching up remembering where the glass bottles were, grabbing 10 and placing it in the cart.

"are you sure, iv never heard of.." she was cut off.

"i know, i know im weird let keep shopping." he said.

they turned down another isle.

"chips?" she asked

"barbecue"

"ok, how about some fruit"

"i dont like that shit"

"well we're getting some, so pick" she said.

"ok, carrots"

"that's a vegetable dumb ass, but ok we'll get some carrots, apples and bananas"

"alright" he answered a little embarrassed.

"how about meats, what kinda meat do you like"

naruto smirked "i dunno sakura what kind do you eat"

"naruto seriously, your so fucking gross" she said.

"im sorry i couldn't resist" he said

"well, were getting some steak."

"ok" he answered

"lets go checkout" she said taking his hand and pushing the cart at the same time.

they reached the checkout line and waited a few moments.

naruto being bored was thinking about how blind peoples senses are supposed to be enhanced. he listened and heard a man behind him say to his companion, he would be waiting outside. naruto moved to the other side of sakura to let the man through. at the same time sakura was loading the food on the counter narutos sodas first. the man behind the counter looked at her funny.

"dont look at me, hes the one that drinks'em" she said pointing to where naruto _was _not realizing she was now pointing at the older man who was passing.

the cashier gave a nod and continued checking them out. he then gave sakura the bags and had her pay. then they left.

"do you know how expensive your sodas were" she asked

"i don't care" he said "i always have enough money"

"ok" she answered.

they arrived home within a couple of minutes. sakura put the food away and sat down at the table with naruto.

"ya know choji offered to take everyone out last week, i think thats tonight" she said

"yeah i know he told me, its at noon" he said

"well its only 9:15, you wanna go later?" she asked

"sure" he said.

"well, what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"i want some roman" he said

"ok" she said getting up and walking over to the cupboards.

"shit naruto, we forgot to get roman" she said "ill go get some you just stay here,...and naruto?"

"yeah?"

"don't hurt yourself whale im gone" she said walking out the door.

sakura arrived at the store quicker then last time. walking in and grabbing some instant roman. she found her way up to the counter and realized she'd be a little longer then planned.

"this line is huge" she said looking around.

when she finally got to the checkout she placed the food on the counter.

"back so soon" the man asked

"forgot the roman" she answered.

she finally got home it was now 9:45. she walked in and noticed naruto wasn't at the table. she put the food away and looked for him. she found him in his bed sleeping.

"lazy ass" she said closing the door. "i gotta take a shower and get ready to go out anyway"

naruto woke up to sakura shaking him.

"naruto get up, we gotta go soon" she said

"what time is it?" he asked

"11:44" she said "common lets go, its a long walk"

"ok" he said getting up.

they packed some money and left.

after ten minutes of silence sakura spoke up as they turned the corner. the barbecue shop was now in sight.

"who do you think will be there?" she asked.

"probably the whole gang" he said.

they entered the shop and sakura looked for one of there friends. she saw ino waving for her to come over. sakura and naruto sat down in the large booth.

"i haven't seen you sense the incident" she said "why are you with naruto, are you two dating?"

they both blushed "no, its my punishment from tsunade...i have to take care of him until hes better" she said

"ok sure" ino teased

"seriously" she said

"hey guys long time no see" an anonymous said

"hi, kiba" sakura said before noticing choji, hinata, and shikamaru approaching as well "hi, guys" she add.

everyone sat down.

"so are you and naruto dating" kiba teased

"no there just living together" ino said smirking.

"no i have to take care of him" sakura answered

"guys leave them alone, so what if they are dating" shikamaru said seriously.

"we're not" sakura said

"whatever lets eat!" choji said excitedly. "what are we having _first _ribs, chicken, or pork chops?" he continued opening the menu.

"lets do ribs" shikamaru said

"ribs it is" choji said slapping the menu shut.

soon there were 7 sets of ribs cooking on the grill in the middle of the table. a few moments past before sakura asked.

"wheres sai?"

everyone looked at her before choji answered

"have you ever seen sai eat?"

"no why" sakura asked

"because he doesn't" ino said with wide eyes.

an awkward silence fell over them before choji said.

"ok time to eat" stabbing a fork into a rib and bring it to his plate. everyone did the same except sakura. she grabbed hers and narutos handing him a fork.

"hinata why are you so quiet" kiba asked knowing she was always shy.

"i just like to eat" she answered.

"so kiba hows akamaru doing?" ino asked

"hes good, it pisses me off when i can't bring him out to eat with me tho" he said shoveling in some rib.

"well, you have to understand...hes a dog kiba" sakura said.

"yeah, but hes a good one he wouldn't do anything but sit there" he said

"well, the owners here wouldn't know that" shikamaru said convincingly.

"yeah, i know" kiba answered

"so ino hows the flower shop going?" sakura asked.

"we're actually gunna have to close early this year" she answered.

"why?" everyone asked

"because we didn't make enough money to bring imports in all fall." ino answered.

"well at least its not permanent" shikamaru said after swallowing some food.

"yea, but now ill be bored all fall" ino complained as she finished her ribs.

"so naruto you haven't bin talking much either, hows life treating you" kiba asked.

"well, besides being blind im doing the same as always" naruto answered

"you still live in that apartment?" shikamaru asked.

"yeah" naruto answered.

"wow, im surprised you can manage the bills" ino said.

"i dont have to" naruto smirked.

"Why not?" choji asked with a mouth full of rib.

"because my dad was the forth hokage so the village pays for it because im parent-less" he answered.

"sorry, naruto didn't mean to bring you down" shikamaru said.

"its fine, you'd think id be touchy on that sorta subject but if i got depressed everytime it was brought up it would be a waist of my time, ya know"

everyone was astonished at naruto's mature answer.

"yeah, that makes sense" shikamaru answered

"here comes the bill" ino said looking at choji

the man placed it on the table and walked away.

"what! thats alot for 7 ribs" choji complained.

"ribs are expensive" sakura exclaimed.

choji paid and everyone walked out together. after some quick goodbyes, everyone went there separate ways.

soon naruto and sakura arrived home. it was now 2:05.

"now what" sakura asked

"i dunno, can you get me a soda?" naruto asked

"sure" sakura said walking over to the fridge grabbing one and putting it in naruto's hands.

"thanks" he said opening the glass bottle and taking a sip.

"your welcome" she answered.

"wow, this must be a new flavor" naruto said before chugging it. "can you get me another one?"

"yeah" sakura answered getting him one.

he drank this one quickly as well.

"naruto, you shouldn't drink them so fast your gunna get sick" she scowled.

"yeah i know, but there so good" naruto stated.

"we should go somewhere" sakura said

"like where?" naruto asked.

"i dunno, how bout the park over by the training grounds?" she asked.

"ok that sounds, good" naruto answered and burped.

"your such a pig" she started. "ill pack some snacks"

"bring all the sodas, there fucking great!" naruto announced.

"ok" she said grabbing the last 8 sodas and placing them in the basket. "lets go" she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house.

the park was only right around the corner. so they got there quickly. sakura set the basket on the picnic table and guided naruto to the swings. he sat down on one, and she sat beside him. they began to swing.

"remember when we went to school here" she asked.

"of course i do, why?" he asked

"i would always watch you swing alone, when i was playing" she said sounding as if in a daze.

"really?" he asked kind of excited

"yeah, i know its creepy but even though i had that crush on sasuke, i still worried about you." she said getting up walking away and returning with two sodas and handing one to naruto.

"i miss him" naruto said depressingly.

"me to" sakura agreed.

they both opened and sipped there sodas in sync.

"these are good" sakura agreed from earlier's conversation.

she then chugged it. gasping for air as she finished.

laughter came from naruto "who's the pig now" he said also referring to earlier as well.

"i can't help it, there like addicting" she said surprised.

naruto now chugged the rest of his 3rd soda.

"i'll get some more" she said taking his and hers to the trash and grabbing two more.

"here" she said handing him his 4th. and sitting back down.

they both cracked'em open and took a sip again in sync.

"i'v always had a crush on you" naruto said a little slurry.

"really?" sakura asked

"yeah" he answered

"i didn't know that" she said.

naruto nodded.

sakuras vision went blurry for a moment.

"wow, these must be sugar packed" she said looking at the bottle, she suddenly gasped.

"naruto! these are wine coolers!" she yelled.

"is that what there called, i swear they were called yashicolas" he said.

"no, naruto these have alcohol in them" she said still looking at the bottle.

naruto took another sip "so, there good"

"we're underage, this is illegal" she said shocked that he took another sip.

"well, im finishing them, they cost me money" he said finishing his 4th.

"you'r gunna be sick" she said worryingly.

"ill be fine" he said even more slurred. "can you get me another?" he asked.

"no, im not getting my patent drunk!" she said "get it yourself"

"please sakura you said there good, theres 4 left 2 for you and 2 for me" he pleaded.

"**just do it, he spent good money on these" **inner sakura informed.

"fine" she said getting them each one more.

they opened them and began to drink, again.

"s..so you like me" she asked

"hell yeah, i'v always liked you" naruto said.

"well, that changes things" she said

''what do you mean?" he asked.

"i mean i...kinda...like you to" she said.

"really?" naruto asked in surprise.

"yeah" she said.

"what about...sasuke" he asked taking a sip.

"he left me for his revenge, how could i love someone so cold" she said seriously." i love him as a brother just as you do" she continued.

"so you have *burp* feelings for me?" he asked

she stood up and walked loser bringing her lips to his ear, making sure he'd hear her.

"i..love you, naruto" she whispered.

narutos face became filled with happiness. "i love you to sakura-chun"

they both just sat and swung a while longer. until they both ran out of 'soda'

"last ones" she said standing up and wobbling over to the basket and grabbing the last two. she then sat back down. they started drinking the last ones, and sakura said

"we gotta go after these its getting dark."

"ok" naruto said still slurring.

they sat and swung some more until they finished there drinks.

"ok come on naruto lets go home" she said taking his hand. they hardly managed there way around the corner to narutos house, but as they arrived sakura checked the time.

"holy shit naruto its 10:30" she said turning to see naruto asleep on the kitchen floor.

"naruto wake up" she said shaking him. she waited a moment then tried again. "common get up you fucking drunk" she said shaking a bit harder.

"man im trying to sleep" he said

"in the kitchen!?" she said "lets go you can sleep in the bedroom" she stated pulling him to his feet and walking him to his room, and to his bed.

"here let me get you out of these clothes" she said.

"i can do it" he said angered that she thought he needed help with everything. he then reached down to unbutton his pants and he fell to the floor.

"oh my god, naruto are you ok" she asked pulling him back to his feet.

"im fine, can you help me?" he asked realizing he did in fact need help.

"of course" she said unbuttoning his shorts and pulling them down his legs. then taking his shirt over his head. leaving him only in his orange boxers.

"thanks" he said.

"yeah, now lay down" she demanded but in a worried voice.

he laid down and she covered him with his comforter. she then walked around to her side, took off her outer layers and climbed in as well. she turned of the light.

"goodnight naruto" she said, but he didn't respond already asleep.

she closed her eyes and as soon as she did she was out, into a deep sleep...

**A/N LONG CHAPTER LOL, BUT I LIKED IT.**


	4. Chapter 4

sakura had yet another dream...

_in this dream she was just waking up and when she looked over to see if naruto was there, he wasn't. so she got up to go find him. he wasn't in the kitchen, or the bathroom and he obviously wasn't in the bedroom. "maybe he needed some air" she thought. she walked out side and leaned against the arm rail and looked around. then, she heard a scream. "that sounded like naruto" she said running down the stairs and around the corner to see naruto, but the akatsuki member tobi had him. _

_"naruto!" she tried to scream but not a single sound escaped her lips._

_she looked around frantically and realized the were hundreds of people just walking by as if they didn't even see him. she tried to scream again but she still couldn't speak. as she turned back to tobi and naruto she could tell even though he had a mask on that tobi was smiling. he had pulled out a kunai knife and was raising it. she ran towards them but every step she took they got further away. the knife met naruto's neck and as it pierced his skin. she awoke. _

she was breathing hard and as she looked over at naruto, she started crying in relief and happiness. naruto was still alive but she was still crying, and was all shook up. naruto had a disturbing awakening when he heard sakura crying, he quickly sat up.

"whats wrong?" he asked.

"i...i thought you were dead" she said, a tremble in her voice.

"what are you talking about sakura im right here" he said shocked.

"i had a nightmare, and you were killed and i couldn't stop it" she said before crying harder.

"come here" he said opening his arms for a hug. she leaned into his chest and he hugged her tightly. "it's ok sakura, im right here" he said rubbing her back. "nothings gunna happen to me, i promise."

after a few moments she rushed out of his arms.

"i need to go to the bathroom, ill be right back." she said hustling out of the room.

naruto felt his way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. sakura came out of the bathroom a few seconds later.

"naruto, get dressed what are you doing!" she yelled.

"sakura i can't see remember" naruto reminded.

"well im sorry i had to go to the bathroom" she bitched

"sakura, are you ok?" he asked.

sakura sat down next to him.

"no, im having my monthly visitor" she answered.

"who?" naruto asked confused.

"naruto, your so stupid...im having my period" she said.

"whats that?" he asked.

"are you serious?" she asked surprised. naruto said he was serious by answering with silence.

she took about ten minutes and explained it to him.

"do you understand" she asked. naruto began to laugh.

"im not that stupid sakura even i know your not supposed to bleed from down there" he said.

"im serious naruto!" she yelled.

naruto stopped laughing. "thats gross" he answered.

"its worse for me to because im a medic-ninja, so its all compressed into 12-14 hours." she exclaimed.

"so your gunna be a bitch for the next 12-14 hours?" he asked.

"damn strait, now lets go get you dressed" she said sounding calmer then a few moments ago.

she took him into his room and had him sit on the bed, wail she looked through his clothes.

"is everything you own orange?" she asked.

"i like orange" he said.

"well, were gunna have to get you some new clothes one of these times." she stated.

"that'd be fun" he said excited.

she got him dressed into a fresh pair of orange boxers, a white-T that had a konoha symbol on it, and some orange jeans.

they walked back into the kitchen where sakura told him.

'' i gotta go see my mom today"

"do i have to go, i don't think your mom likes me" he said

"you never even met her" sakura said.

"sakura nobody in kohona likes me, besides my friends and teachers" he exclaimed.

"your such a fucking dick" she started sounding alittle pissed "im going for a walk _alone, _ill be back in an hour" she said storming out. right passed tsunade, acting like she didn't notice.

tsunade walked in the open front door and asked "whats wrong with her"

"shes on her period thing" he answered.

"what time did it start?" she asked.

"i dunno, she just told me like 15 minutes ago, what time is it?" he asked

"7:00" she answered "sakura will probably be better around 6:30 tonight"

"good, she wanted me to go to see her mom today" he said.

"so?" tsunade asked.

"new people always judge me falsely" he started "because of the kyuubi"

**"bitch, how many times have i saved your sorry ass**?" the kyuubi complained.

naruto ignored him.

"im sorry naruto, but your gunna have to go" she said.

"i know" he responded.

"are you hungry?" she asked.

"yeah can you get me some insta-roman? he asked

"sure" she answered.

after he ate tsunade asked.

"so how is everything going with you and sakura?" she asked

"what do you mean?" he puzzled.

"naruto, do you not realize i could have assigned a hundred different people to take care of you?"

"yeah i know" he answered not knowing what she was getting at.

"naruto, this is your chance to make a move" she said.

"ganny, i didn't realize you wanted me and sakura to get together." he said surprised.

"are you kidding, you two would be perfect together" she exclaimed.

"you really think so?" he asked.

"well you love her, and she obviously loves you." she stated

just then sakura walked in.

"hi, tsunade" she greeted.

"hey, sakura" she replied.

"can you give us a minute?" sakura asked "i need to talk to naruto"

"actually, i need to get back." tsunade answered "i have a huge stack of paperwork to do"

"ok, bye" sakura said

"cya later granny" naruto exclaimed.

"bye, be good you two" tsunade replied walking out the door.

sakura sat down.

"naruto, im sorry for being such a bitch to you" she apologized.

"no sakura, i shouldn't have bin such a dick either" he said apologizing as well.

she kissed him on the cheek. "thanks naruto"

"when do we gotta go see your mom" he asked.

"in a half hour" she said. "which means your taking a shower"

"i can handle it myself" he assured.

"don't worry, im just gunna be in the bathroom to make sure you dont fall" she told him.

"ok" he said standing up.

sakura took his hand and led him to the bathroom. she undressed him. turned on the water and guided him in. then she sat on the toilet lid and waited. after he was done she dressed him and took a shower herself.

they both exited the room into the kitchen, ready for the day.

they left and walked a long while, talking.

"so is your mom nice?" he asked.

"my mom is always nice to new people." she answered "just make a good impression"

"ill try" he told her

"are you excited?" she asked.

"kinda, i wanna see how she reacts to me" he stated.

they arrived and sakura took him inside.

sakura's mom looked at them and her eyes became wide "get him out of my house" she said frightened.

"mom! thats rude" sakura yelled.

"i don't want that demon in my house" she yelled pointing at naruto.

"**some family they got here**" the kyuubi exclaimed.

"he's not the fox mom, the fox is locked away in his _human_body!" sakura yelled.

"i don't care, i want him out _now!" _sakura's mom screamed back.

"you know what, fine!" sakura said.

she **immediately** grabbed naruto by the collar, pulling him into a long kiss.

"im leaving on my date, with naruto!" sakura yelled once more, taking him by the hand and stomping out.

"im sorry about that naruto, i should have listened to you" sakura apologized.

"its ok, sakura" naruto excepted.

"do you wanna go to the roman shop for our first date?" sakura asked.

"wait, where seriously going on a date" naruto said excitedly.

"why not, i love you and you love me" she exclaimed.

"ok ya, lets go get some roman." he answered.

they arrived at the roman shop shortly. sitting down and ordering.

"i really am sorry about that" sakura said again.

"it's ok sakura, really." naruto said "im used to it"

they received there roman and slurped it down.

"so what are we doing tonight?" naruto asked.

"i dunno, i think its supposed to be nice tonight." she exclaimed.

"well after this you wanna go see somebody?" naruto asked.

"like who" sakura replied.

"how about kiba?" naruto asked.

"ok, yeah lets do that" sakura stated.

they finished eating and left on there way to kiba's house.

"you think he'll be home" sakura asked.

"i dont know" he started "we'll find him" he finished as the approached kiba's door, and knocked.

"hi kids, lookin' for kiba?" she asked.

"yea, is he home?" sakura uttered.

"no, i think he's hanging out with hinata." she exclaimed.

"do you know where?" sakura asked.

"um, i think he was taking her out." his mom answered.

"what!?" naruto and sakura asked.

"yeah, isn't that cute" kiba's mom exclaimed.

"well, we'll find him" sakura stated.

"ok, ill see you kids later" she said.

"bye"

"cya"

naruto and sakura walked around everywhere looking for there friend. they checked the pool house, the park, the flower shop, the training grounds, and even the grocery store. they couldn't find them.

"hey guys" an anonymous voice called.

sakura stopped, and looked around.

"up here"

sakura looked up to see kiba and hinata sitting in a tree.

"oh, we've bin looking for you two" sakura exclaimed.

"here to congratulate us?" kiba asked.

"we just heard the news" naruto exclaimed.

kiba and hinata climbed down.

"yea" kiba answered rubbing the back of his head.

"so when did this start?" sakura asked.

"the other day, after everyone had lunch" hinata exclaimed alot less shyly, then normal.

"well, how about you and naruto" kiba asked. "i mean look your still holding his hand" kiba said pointing to there hands.

"actually, we just got back from _our _first date" sakura exclaimed.

"good, so you guys finally got over yourselves" he asked grinning.

"shut up, kiba" sakura stated.

"i was just joking" he stated. "you guys wanna go back to my house?" he asked.

"sure" naruto responded.

"yea lets do that" sakura stated.

"how 'bout you hinata" kiba asked.

"yeah, it sounds like fun" she answered.

they walked back to kiba's house.

"what do you guys wanna do" kiba asked.

"i dunno this is your house" sakura said.

"we can have some, coke and just chill" kiba stated

"ok" sakura responded.

"sounds good" naruto answered.

they all sat in the living room, sipping some soda.

"so what are you two doing today?" hinata asked.

"not really much, except we gotta go to tsunade's for naruto's check up at 12:00" sakura answered.

"uh, sakura it's 11:46 now..." kiba exclaimed pointing at his clock.

"oh shit, sorry guys we gotta go" sakura shouted before grabbing naruto's hand and rushing out of the house.

"you didn't tell me i had a check-up today" naruto stated.

"yeah, well now we're gunna be late!" sakura said still in a rush.

naruto and sakura rushed and arrived at the mansion at 11:58.

they burst through the door.

"sorry we're late" sakura apologized.

"its alright, just bring him here." tsunade exclaimed pointing at the chair in front of her desk.

naruto took a seat.

"now, lets see those eyes" tsunade said removing the wrap from his face. "can you see anything?"

"light" he said "i can see blurry light"

"well, then you should be better before tonights over." she said smiling. "but sakura still needs to stay with you the rest of the week, cuz im not doing the extra paper work now."

"ok" sakura exclaimed.

"you can go now" tsunade said smiling.

"bye" sakura said

"cya, granny" naruto said "thanks"

"don't have to much fun" tsunade said grinning.

naruto and sakura were now on there way home.

"how good can you see?" sakura asked.

"its getting better quick!" he said happily.

"you heal so fast" she exclaimed.

"**your welcome**" the kyuubi exclaimed.

"yeah, are you hungry?" naruto asked.

"naruto we like, just ate" she said.

"but im hungry" he complained.

"ok, lets go get some _more _raman" she stated.

they got raman again.

while eating, naruto asked. "what are we doing after this?"

"i thought maybe we could go shopping" she answered.

"for what?"

"your new clothes" she answered.

"can we just wait for tomorrow" he asked.

"why"

"because its getting late and i wanna take you somewhere" he answered.

"where" she asked.

naruto looked outside.

"common ill show you" he said taking her hand and rushing out of the shop.

"where are we going" sakura asked now running.

"just hurry up we're gunna miss it"

"miss what" she asked

"we're almost there" he started "you'll see"

they approached some stairs that looked like they went forever, they ran up them.

naruto stopped at the top and pointed off the cliff side.

"that" he said pointing at a setting sun that was behind a view of all of konoha.

"its amazing" she said in disbelief.

naruto lied back on the ground and instructed sakura to do the same.

they both lied there looking at the blue receding sky. and with every passing moment a star would become visible.

sakura turned to naruto at the same time he turned to her.

"i havent seen your eyes in so long" she started. "there a cute shade of blue"

"sakura i havent _seen you_ in forever, you look so beautiful." he said

she then kissed him until the sky was completely dark.

"we should head home now" he said.

she nodded in agreement.

they got home a little after ten but they were both ready for bed. they walked into the bedroom, dropped some layers and hopped in bed.

sakura hit the lights. they laid there for a moment when sakura scooted closer and cuddled into naruto before they both fell asleep.


End file.
